It's Just Life
by Jess The Taylz Of Rayne
Summary: Girls: Devious vixens with a fettish for trouble and fun. As conniving as they are, they do everything with style and grace. Also known as evil, these creatures will just about blow your mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own this and I don't own that, yadda yadda yadda… Renkae right-fully belongs to Rayne, NO ONE STEAL HER OR ANY OF OUR CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

"Come ooooooon!! Close close close! Why won't this stupid mouse work??" screamed the girl. Frustration came over her as gazillion of pop-ups, well, popped up in front of her. They literally covered the whole goddamned screen, and they wouldn't disappear. The girl fought with her wireless mouse gallantly as fast as she could, but they kept on coming. Job applications, web searches, viagra, all of them wouldn't stop attacking. Constant clicking could be heard throughout the whole hotel suite, along with a few un-kind words. Five seconds later, darkness consumed the poor laptop, being swarmed with advertisements.

Alas, they had lost.

"DAMN YOU E-BAY!!!!!!" she cried out in a dramatic way. 

"Alexis!" yelled another voice. Alexis looked towards the door way and found Trixie standing there, arms crossed and her expression set in an annoyed way. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to rid the world of marketing…" she said in a sheepish voice.

Trixie sighed. "Yeah yeah, and we all know that the world needs to be rid of it." Trixie rolled her eyes and then grinned. "Get dressed, Esma's treating us to breakfast." And with that she walked out of the room. 

Alexis sighed as she slowly got up from her chair and changed from her pyjamas. She threw her clothes on the floor and decided to wear her usual outfit. Alexis put on her white shirt with only on strap covering her shoulder and the other sleeve was off the shoulder and long, cut into two strips that reached her wrist and was held down by a band of white. She put on black baggy pants and trusty white belt that was handy for storing her beyblade parts. It tilted sideways a bit, but that was how Alexis liked it. She wore many black and white bracelets on the arm that wasn't covered and a silver star choker. She put on a white head-band over her raven black hair that reached her shoulders, leaving two thick strands of hair before it and silver moon earring with a miniature saber tooth dangling from it; on the other ear she wore a diamond stud. Alexis looked at herself before the mirror to check if anything was missing.

"Done!" she said loudly.

"Finally!" came the sharp reply of her three teammates. Alexis grinned wickedly and walked out of her room to greet the others. Her teammates were always huffy in the morning. Hilsey was the most impatient of them all though. Hilsey was older than Alexis by 2 months. She had dirty blond hair with light green/yellow eyes, and if messed with, they turned almost emerald. Hilsey had tanned skin which fared well with almost anything she wore because almost all her clothes were either black, red or green. Her usual outfit consisted of a green V-neck camouflage tank top that ended just above her belly button and olive cargo pants. She wore two black armbands that covered all of her lower arms and a silver collar. Her hair was pulled up onto a messy bun with strands of hair escaping and reaching her shoulders. Hilsey wrapped a black sash around her waist to most probably hold up her pants.

Her other teammate, Trixie, was the more mature one out of them all and the oldest. Trixie had long purple hair that reached her hips and amazing clear blue eyes. She simply wore a black brassiere and a white button up shirt that flared on the sleeves and left her shirt un-buttoned except for one. She wore a black skirt that looked like it had been ripped at the hem. Black lace-up knee-high boots were her footwear and one black fingerless glove was on her left hand. Many silver bracelets were on her right hand and a silver heart choker was on her neck. Trixie was more into the casual style than urban and always wore simple but very stylish clothes. 

Renkae, her most trusted friend since the age of three was the last of her teammates. She was older than Hilsey by 4 months, but didn't act like it. Renkae had navy blue elbow length hair and brownish red eyes that seemed to have little golden flecks inside them. She usually wore a black fishnet vest, whose sleeves opened wide at the end, over a somewhat baggy midnight blue shirt with thumbholes. Around her waist was a pair of loose fitting baggy cargo khaki's that went just past her knees. On her head, a camouflage bucket head sat, and she wore many black, red and dark blue rubber bracelets on her arms. She was the one that was most similar to Alexis, having the same addiction to sugar as her and Hilsey, making it hard on Trixie. She had an aloof personality and a very good sense of humour, always trying to cheer her friends up. She had more of a punk-ish sort of attitude, but it all balanced out between the four girls.

"Now where's Esma? She said she'd be here by now…" said Hilsey. Esma was the team's 28-year-old manager, with a stoic attitude but forgiving nature.

"You know Esma, she always has to have at least 12 cups of coffee before she actually realizes who she is," grinned Renkae, plopping herself on the couch. "By the way, what was all that screaming we heard coming from your room, Lexi?"

"Ohh… I was getting an e-mail from mom, and then I accidentally clicked one of the pop-ups and that set off a whole chain reaction," she said, sitting down on a near-by chair. "I think it killed my laptop."

"Don't worry, it just probably crashed," suggested Hilsey. 

"Probably…" trailed off Alexis as she took an apple from the fruit bowl. 

Trixie sighed as she went over to the couch that Renkae was sitting on and plopped herself onto the couch herself. "We STILL have to change our team name before the tournament. I'm sorry, but I refuse to declare proudly that I am a Queen of Justice. Who came up with the anyways??" 

"I think it was Hilsey when we were 7," stated Renkae sleepily.

"Hey, at that time, it sounded really good!" said Hilsey defending herself. 

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Well we need a new one, that's all I know."

Alexis came over and sat on the floor facing up at Trixie. "We need a cool name…"

Hilsey then walked over and sat on Alexis' lap. "Something fearful…"

Renkae shot her eyes open. "How about "Women"?"

Hilsey and Alexis just stared at Renkae blankly while Trixie snickered softly. "Very funny Ren. Something that rolls off the tongue and not so bland maybe?"

Alexis' eyes brightened. "The Chickens That Never Crossed the Road!!" she suggested. All three girls gave Alexis a deadpan look. "Maybe not then…" Alexis sighed.

"How about the Majestic Four?" asked Hilsey.

"Can't, that's already taken," said Trixie.

"By who??" 

"The Majestic Ticks or something…" she mumbled.

"How about… The Happy Bunnies?" asked Alexis.

"OK, Alexis, no more suggestions from you," said Renkae. Alexis slightly pouted.

"Maybe something that'll give us an image…" said Trixie.

"But the Happy B-"

"NO!" 

"Fine…."

"The Cursed Souls?" asked Renkae.

"That's cool, but it's not really catchy…" said Hilsey.

"Hm… I got it! The Jaded Fates!" grinned Trixie. 

"That's awesome!"

"Way cool."

"I still say the Happy Bunnies are better…" complained Alexis.

"OK, how about we be known as the Jaded Fates and appearances from the Happy Bunny?" asked Hilsey grinning.

Renkae rolled her eyes. "There goes the image."

"Yeah… um… no." said Trixie.

"I like it!" exclaimed Alexis with enthusiasm.

"Alexis, you'd be happy being known as The Little Train Who Could," replied Renkae.

Alexis' face brightened yet again. "Hey! How about-"

"NO!"

Renkae groaned, averting her site away from Alexis as she began to use her infamous puppy-dog pout. "Must…resist…the face…Quickly!" she said, jumping over the couch and using it as a shield. "Don't let **it**get you! We must stay strong!"

Hilsey let out a gasp of surprise before jumping off of Alexis lap and running out of the room in one loud, terrified scream. Trixie smartly took out her blindfold from her back pocket and simply covered her eyes completely, before sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh not funny you guys!" Alexis pouted. "The coast is clear. You know, you're no fun!" She groped around the floor next to her with her hands, until she found a throw pillow and chucked it at Trixie.

"Ahh hey!" the said girl exclaimed while lifting her blindfold gingerly. She glared evenly at Alexis before throwing the pillow back at her.

"Heehee…" Hilsey cackled to herself as she burst into the living room with a handful of Alexis' pillows. "PILLOW FIGHT!" She began throwing them at everyone in sight, minus Renkae who was still crouching behind the sofa.

"HILSEY!" Alexis screamed in horror. "THOSE ARE MY PILLOWS!" She screeched before jumping towards the blond girl wildly and swing the pillow she had in her hand at her head. 

Renkae peeked out from her safety zone before letting out a small 'eep'. It was a battlefield of pillows! The bluenette ducked immediately before sticking her tongue out at Trixie, just to get hit with three more pillows. "Aurgh not fair! You're working together!" She complained, grabbing the fallen pillows in a rush and stealthily running towards the hallway.

Deciding to go kamikaze on them, Renkae ran out, firing wildly in all direction and hoping to hit someone. 

"OW! RENKAE!" Alexis screamed, before squaring up on the doomed girl.

"Uhm… uhhh….'Lexi you don't want to do that…I'm your friend…Oh c'mon spare me!" She pleaded. Alexis' eyes flashed with danger as she raised her weapon.

"MUAHAHA! PREPARE TO BE PILLOWED!" She yelled out, before throwing the pillow with all her might. Renkae's eyes widened to the size of saucers before ducking and watching the pillow fly above her…

…straight into a familiar red-head's angered face.

Trixie had her jaw opened in surprise and fear while Hilsey gulped audibly.

"Uh… Hey Esma!" 

***

"WHAT did you girls think you were doing?? I mean look at this mess! The maids, no, the manager will complain about this endlessly!" cried Esma. With each word that was emphasized, the girls winced. Esma could be very loud at times…

"Relax Esma, it's only a small mess," said Renkae.

"You knocked down three lamps!"

"OK maybe not that small…"

Hilsey sighed. "We're really sorry Esma, it's just that we got carried away when you didn't come fetch us."

Trixie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah… In fact, this wouldn't have happened if you got here when you said you would." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Esma looked cornered. "Well…I…uh…" 

With seeing the blush rising up to her face, the girls pounced. "What's his name?"

Esma sighed. "I met him at the coffee shop. His name's John, and he was really sweet." 

The rest of the girls groaned. "Esma, this is the fourth this week!" cried Hilsey.

"I know I know, but he's really nice! I'm positive he's different," said Esma dreamily. 

The girls groaned yet again. In addition to being their manager, Esma was very pretty with her scarlet red hair that reached mid-back and her forest green eyes. Esma was constantly sought after, but what made her special was that she was picky.

**Very** picky.

"Anyways, I'm not treating you to lunch," Queu protests. "…until you clean this mess up, now scoot!" The girls got up one by one and picked up all the pillows on the floor, plus the pieces of various furniture they knocked down.

"OH MY GOD!!!" came a scream. Hilsey, Trixie, Renkae and Esma came running to Alexis in her corner while she wept holding a stuffed cat. 

"What's wrong??" asked Hilsey concerned.

"My… *sniff* My… My kitty! SHE'S DEAD!"

A/N: Short this time, but we promise a longer one next chappie! Rayne helped me with this one when I got stuck ^_^ Hopefully you guys liked it! R/R!


End file.
